Jouons !
by la pitchoune
Summary: Un soir d'orage, tous les élèves sont priés de rester dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Hermione et Draco, préfets, se retrouvent ensembles. Et pour une fois, c'est Hermione qui ne s'est pas comment s'occuper... Quoique...


Let's play a game – Jouons!

Par ofsusannah- Traduction par la pitchoune.

Hermione et Draco sont (comme dans de nombreuses fics) préfets… Heureusement ou malheureusement, toutes les fics sont différentes, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez celle-ci aussi. Bonne lecture.

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne sont pas les miens…

--

« Je m'ennuie. »

Hermione s'assit en face de Draco dans leur salle commune, réservée aux préfets. L'orage tonnait si fort que tout le château tremblait ; Hermione regarda par la fenêtre mais ne put rien voir d'autre qu'un rideau de pluie. Toutes les classes avaient été annulées et les élèves devaient rester dans leurs chambres. Dumbledore craignait qu'ils aillent vagabonder dans l'orage ou quelque chose de la sorte, Hermione n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Malfoy leva les yeux vers Hermione, un air de dégout peint sur son visage.

« Alors va lire un livre ou quelque chose, Sang de Bourbe. »

Hermione voulut le gifler quand elle entendit ce mot échapper d'entre ses lèvres mais se retint. Ils avaient partagé un dortoir depuis presque cinq mois et il la traitait encore comme si elle ne méritait pas d'être en sa présence. Au lieu d'engager une dispute pourtant, elle leva juste les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai une meilleure idée… Jouons à un jeu ! »

Malfoy lui sourit dédaigneusement.

« D'accord pourquoi pas cache-cache sans « chercheur »… toi, tu te caches et moi, je n'irai pas te chercher. »

Hermione ignora son évidente tentative de se débarrasser d'elle.

« - Noooooooon. C'est pas marrant. Et les échecs ?

- Granger, je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs ! »

Hermione sourit intérieurement, ils progressaient. Il ne l'avait pas appelée Sang de Bourbe.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu ne saches pas jouer aux échecs !?

- C'est pas un jeu moldu ?

- Ben si… mais les échecs sorciers existent… c'est la même chose en moins violent seulement.

- Non.

- Allez Malfoy ! »

Malfoy retourna à sa lecture et l'ignora. Elle poussa un soupir et le regarda avec insistance, espérant qu'il se sentirait mal à l'aise et lèverait les yeux vers elle. Inutile de dire que ça ne marcha pas. Il tourna la page et repoussa ses cheveux, les dégageant de son visage. Il avait vraiment de beaux cheveux et ses yeux étaient intensém… Non ! NON ! Hermione se gifla elle-même. Malfoy leva les yeux à ce bruit.

« - Toujours rien trouvé à faire, Granger ?

- Je veux jouer à un jeuuuuuu. »

Hermione se plaignit à Malfoy. Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son livre, une fois de plus.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un Twister ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un non ?

- Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que c'est ?

Malfoy fit non de la tête sans même la regarder.

« Rholala, t'es chiant. »

Malfoy l'ignora totalement. Elle chercha autour d'elle quelque chose à faire. Elle aperçut un livre que Ron avait laissé. Elle le retira de l'endroit où il était calé sur l'étagère, le retourna pour voir la couverture et la lut tout haut pour elle-même.

_**47 façons d'énerver n'importe qui et tout le monde.**_

Hermione adressa un sourire malicieux à Malfoy et tourna la première page du livre.

1. Réponds à tout ce que quelqu'un dit par «ça, c'est ton avis »

Il n'y avait qu'une manière de faire énumérée par page avec un espace en-dessous pour écrire combien elle avait été efficace. Pas de doute, c'étaient Fred et Georges qui lui avaient donné ce livre. Elle tourna rapidement les pages et vit que Ron avait pris des notes sous quelques unes, c'était surtout des réactions de sa mère. Elle s'arrêta à la page 12.

12. Tiens-toi debout au-dessus de l'épaule de quelqu'un en murmurant quand ils lisent.

Hermione avait le pressentiment que Malfoy n'apprécierait pas ça mais ça ne l'amuserait pas très longtemps. Elle continua de feuilleter le livre. De temps en temps, elle en voyait une que Ron avait essayée sur elle. Finalement, elle trouva la façon parfaite.

31. Mens à propos de choses manifestement insignifiantes, par exemple l'heure du jour.

Cela rendrait Malfoy fou ; maintenant elle n'avait qu'à le faire lui parler. Elle s'assit bruyamment juste à côté de lui sur SON canapé.

« - Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger, tu t'assois toujours là-bas !

- Pas du tout, je m'assois toujours ici. Je ne me suis jamais assise là-bas.

- Granger, t'étais assise là-bas y a pas cinq minutes. »

Malfoy avait posé son livre et la regardait comme si elle était stupide. Elle lui sourit et fit non de la tête.

« - Non, je n'y étais pas. Je reviens juste de nourrir mon alligator.

- Ton quoi !? Granger, tu n'as pas d'alligator.

- Bien sûr que si, mon mari me l'a donné après la naissance de notre second enfant. »

Malfoy semblait sur le point d'exploser, il ne pouvait même pas aligner deux phrases d'affilée. Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

« T'es… t'es… malade, Granger. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il se leva. Il se déplaça, changea de canapé et aperçut le livre de Ron qui était toujours ouvert à la même page. Il prétendit ne pas l'avoir vu mais sourit intérieurement.

« Alors, Granger, dis m'en plus sur ton mari. »

Hermione le regarda avec méfiance et réalisa ensuite qu'il avait dû voir le livre.

« Je te déteste. »

Malfoy sourit et retourna à SON canapé, à côté d'elle. Elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos. Soudain, il voulut qu'elle fasse attention à lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison pour laquelle il voulait son attention. Il n'avait jamais vu sont côté dingue et il l'aimait bien, peut-être trop.

« Granger… »

Pas sûr de lui, il lui donna un petit coup et elle l'ignora. Après quelques minutes, il en eût marre.

« FAIS ATTENTION A MOI GRANGER !! »

Hermione tourna vivement la tête et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit dévoreur de fun…

- UN DEVOREUR DE FUN ? »

Hermione se leva et enfonça son doigt dans sa poitrine, le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

«- Oui, un dévoreur de fun, tu aspires le fun de tout ce qui existe !

- Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui quand sa voix se fit plus douce. Il la regardait, baissant les yeux sur elle. Elle sentit son souffle s'arrêter dans sa poitrine face à ce regard, ce regard intense, fixé sur elle. Il se penchait à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« - Retire ça.

- Non. »

Hermione détacha ses yeux de son regard et refusait de le regarder à nouveau. Il déplaça ses mains, prit ainsi son visage en coupe et la força à le regarder.

« Retire-le. »

Hermione regardait ses lèvres bouger et avant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Elle se recula après une minute et regarda son visage.

« Dévoreur de fun. »

Il lui sourit et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Après un moment, il se recula et lui sourit.

« Dévoreuse d'homme. »

--

Pour "dévoreur", l'auteur fait un jeu de mot sur « suck ». Ce verbe signifie « aspirer, sucer, etc ». Je l'ai traduit du mieux que j'ai pu… Je ne suis moi-même pas sûre d'avoir bien rendu le texte. L'idée, c'est qu'elle dit à Malfoy qu'il agit avec tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de marrant comme un vampire avec le sang. Une fois qu'il est passé, il n'en reste plus une goutte. Et Malfoy lui répond qu'elle embrasse les mecs… passionnément (on va dire).


End file.
